


Bounty Abounds

by TheMirkyKing



Series: Bingo, Bango; Drabbles and Doodles for B2MeM Bingo Bash Redux 2019 [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Food, the bounty of Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Thranduil muses about Mirkwood's plenty.





	Bounty Abounds

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble that I did for the Middle-Earth Bingo but never posted, cause I am lame like that! 
> 
> This was a prompt for food. This is NOT a field guide to wild edibles! This is wholly a work of fiction. While many of the items mentioned can be eaten, like all wild foods you need to know your stuff, especially with mushrooms, as many can be poisonous.

Infuriating Dwarves! Thranduil fumed as he poured a glass of wine and dropped onto the chair at his desk. He took a sip, trying to calm himself after all the hullabaloo that had taken place earlier. Three times the celebrations had been interrupted by the Dwarves. When they had stumbled into the clearing where he was holding court, that had been the final straw!

It was troubling to find Dwarves in his forest, stirring up the spiders and causing distress to his people. When he questioned the iron necked Thorin Oakenshield, the Dwarf wouldn’t budge on why they were traveling thru his kingdom and then Oakenshield had the gall to claim they were starving!

Starving?! Thranduil snorted. As if! Mirkwood was rich in food. All one had to do was look and they would see the autumnal bounty at its peak. 

Berries; heavy and bursting with juicy sweetness; nuts also ready to be gathered. Granted, some needed to be roasted before eating but who didn’t know that? Then there were all the mushrooms, so many that one could eat a different type everyday. Not to mention all the mosses and lichens that provided variety.

Add to that the wild garlic and onions, which grew like weeds. Speaking of weeds, most of those could be eaten too. Dandelions, chickweed, thistle, cattails, wood sorrel, lamb’s quarters, ferns. How about all trees that bore fruit? Apple, pear and sour cherries grew all over the woods, ready for the gathering. 

Not that Dwarves noticed such bounty, preferring roasted meats. Even then they had much to choose from. Black squirrels, boar, deer and elk to hunt. Or even easier were the grubs and bugs that could be roasted, tasty treats that took on a toasty, nutty flavor. The rivers were another source of plenty. Fish, eels, crawdads, catfish and mud crabs all called Mirkwood home. 

No food indeed! Thranduil shook his head and poured more wine. Oakenshield and Company were up to no good, plain and simple. They would stay his “guests” until Thorin confessed to what that was! And in the meantime, they would enjoy the bounty of Mirkwood!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments fill me up with happiness!


End file.
